What happens in the tent stays in the tent
by damon's tastiest bite2
Summary: tent scence in Eclipes the way it should have happened -SPOILER ALERT- Rated M for sexual Content and Language PLease review the good bad and ugly i appreciate all critisium


Tent scene

What should have happened?

Jacob unzips the tent aggressively saying, "I can't get any sleep with all that teeth chattering." He looks at Edward as the mind reading vampire reads his thoughts. Edward says, "No way…Not a chance in hell." Bella looks at the two gorgeous guys fighting over her and yells at them to stop. Edward stares at Bella and thinks to himself, _he might be the only one that can help her right now._ Jacob begins to walk over to her and starts to take his shirt off_. _Edward immediately jumps up crouching in a defensive pose directed toward Jacob and says, "Can you at least try and keep your thoughts to yourself?" Jacob smirks and lies down next to, the freezing, Bella. Jacob starts to run his fingers through her hair while rubbing her exposed arm trying to warm her. "Try and relax Bella I'm here now. It's ok. Try and relax." Jacob says looking at Edward and then boldly states, "Think how much faster I could warm her up if her clothes where off too." Edward, not being able to take much more of Jacobs's thoughts or the sight of Bella so close to another, unzips the tent and leaves.

Jacob could since Edward wasn't close anymore and leaned down to Bella's ear and whispered, "Are you still awake?" Jacob thinks to himself, _God she smells good._ Bella's eyes flicker open and she squirms around to face Jacob. "You two should really be nicer to each other." Bella says placing her head on his rock hard chest. Jacob giggles a little and asks, "Are you warmer now?" Bella looks up at him squeezes him tighter and says, "Yes but don't leave yet, please." Jacob smiles and kisses her on the head. She stiffens not expecting that reaction from her best friend. Bella thinks to herself,_ what am I kidding? I love Jacob; I just don't know how to tell him or Edward._ Jacob is completely surprised she didn't try to punch him in the face again; so Jacob touches her fragile chin with his finger leading her lips to his. Bella didn't object to this action and their lips crash into one another's. Jacob quickly moves his body atop of hers as he feels her heartbeat begin to quicken he knows she feels the same way he does.

Jacob's hands begin to roam around her body unbuckling and unzipping any clothes that stand in his way. Bella loves the fact that she can feel Jacob's warm skin touching hers. Her shirt is off; his pants are off; and both Jacob and Bella are moving at a nice pace. Bella has never been intimate with anyone and is extremely nervous that Jacob will not have a good time. Jacob has been with one girl and has had sex with her enough to know he was good at what he was doing. Jacob lowered his hand down to Bella's panties and he slides them off ever so carefully. He begins to massage her clit with two fingers making her body twitch. He feels how wet she is starting to get and is ready to get to it….but he slows down knowing he wants to make this special for her.

Bella can't believe this is happening. She thinks to herself, _Everything he does to me feels amazing, his hands must be magic…Fuck he is sexy. _Jacob slowly slides one of his fingers into her wet folds. Bella lets out a low moan, making Jacob harder. He then slides in another finger and brushes her spot every so often teasing her. Jacob looks at her and asks, "Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Bella grabs the back of Jacobs's neck and pulls him down to her lips and after several quick kisses she whispers in his ear, "I'm yours Jacob, yes I am ready." Jacob is so turned on by the way she said she was ready that he needed no preparations and as gently as he could stuck himself into her making Bella dig her nails into his muscular back. He pumped in and out of her slowly at first until she became acclimated. He smothered her with kisses on her neck and chest. Jacob started to move over her body faster hitting her spot over and over, Bella moans, " Jake..mmm..god… you feel… so good… inside me." This almost pushes Jacob over the edge but he wanted her to come first. Jacob continuing to thrust rubs her clit wit his thumb. Bella is in complete ecstasy and he feels her walls tighten around his member knowing she is close. Jacob says in a deep moan, "Come on Bells come for me." Obeying his command Bella lets go and comes; filling her wetness all around him pushes him over the edge. As Jacob comes he collapses on top of her both of their wet bodies rubbing each others. "I love you" they both say in unison smiling giggling and cuddling then they both fall asleep shortly after. This will be an experience neither of them will ever forget.


End file.
